1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an illumination apparatus, and more particularly to a light-emitting diode (LED) illumination apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to various advantages of a light-emitting diode (LED) such as small volume, short response time, low power consumption, high reliability and high feasibility of mass production, the LED is replacing conventional lighting device such as light bulb or fluorescent lamp.
FIG. 1 shows a partial cross sectional view of a conventional LED lamp. As shown in the figure, an LED aluminum substrate 102 with supported LED chips 100 is fixed on a housing 106 by screws 104. On the LED aluminum substrate 102, a predetermined spatial distance between circuit wiring neighboring the screw 104 and the screw 104 must be maintained to prevent improper electrical conduction and electric shock to users, and to pass product security test. However, there is oftentimes insufficient space on the LED aluminum substrate 102 to ensure the spatial distance, particularly to a small-size LED lamp or an LED lamp with many LED chips 100.
Accordingly, a need has arisen to propose a novel LED lamp to effectively prevent improper electrical conduction and pass product security test.